An der Nase herumgeführt
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Gaston Leroux recherchiert für sein Buch Das Phantom der Oper“. Genre: Humor


**An der Nase herumgeführt**

_Summary: Gaston Leroux recherchiert für sein Buch „Das Phantom der Oper". Genre: Humor_

_Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden und hat absolut gar nichts mit der historischen Wahrheit zu tun. Wer Phanphics nicht mag, die sich nicht exakt an Leroux, Kay, Webber oder wen auch immer halten, sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen und Ihr wisst ja – ich freue mich über jedes Review, also schreibt bitte!_

Der junge Autor und Journalist Gaston Leroux betrat das eindrucksvolle Gebäude – die weltberühmte Operá Populaire – durch eine Seitentüre. Er wollte diesmal ganz sicher gehen, dass der Direktor ihm nicht entwischen würde. Welchen der beiden Direktoren er treffen würde, den künstlerischen Richard Firmin oder den wirtschaftlichen Armand Moncharmin, war ihm gleich. Aber er hatte das untrügliche Gespür eines jeden guten Reporters, dass er einer großartigen Story auf der Spur war und würde deshalb den Herrn Direktoren so lange auf die Nerven gehen, bis er endlich Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten würde. Bisher hatte er nicht mehr als die Geschichte einer ehemaligen Prima Ballerina, die damals unter dem Namen Meg Giry aufgetreten war und ihn gebeten hatte, sie nur unter diesem Namen zu erwähnen, da sie inzwischen mit einem Baron verheiratet war und es diesem sicher nicht recht wäre, wenn er ihren Namen im Zusammenhang mit der mysteriösen Legende des Phantoms der Oper in der Zeitung lesen würde.

Meg Giry hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie wusste. Gaston lächelte, als er an die schlanke, geschmeidige Baronin dachte, mit der er mehrmals Tee getrunken hatte. Sie war sehr freundlich und geduldig, strahlte eine innere Fröhlichkeit aus, die einfach anstreckend war. Um ihre Augen zeigten sich erste Fältchen, aber es waren die fröhlichen Lachfältchen einer humorvollen Dame und ließen ihr Gesicht eher noch interessanter wirken als das glatte Gesicht und das perfekt einstudierte forcierte Lächeln der Tänzerinnen.

Was sie erzählt hatte war sehr interessant, aber leider nicht besonders ergiebig gewesen. Meg Giry war wahrscheinlich damals viel zu jung gewesen um wirklich zu durchschauen was um sie herum geschehen war. Sie hatte ihm von den Geschichten erzählt, die damals im Corps de Ballet kursierten, die sich alle um den berüchtigten Operngeist drehten, um das so genannte Phantom der Oper.

Dieser Geist hatte kurz nach der Übernahme der Oper durch das noch immer amtierende Direktorenduo für sehr viel Aufregung gesorgt als er die regierende Prima Donna stürzte, eine völlig unbekannte an ihre Stelle erhob, nur um sie kurz darauf zu entführen, kurz nachdem er den riesigen, sieben Tonnen schweren Luster aus Gold und Kristall ins Parkett hatte stürzen lassen. An den Sturz des Lusters und die peinliche Blamage La Carlottas erinnerten sich noch viele Leute und Gaston war absolut sicher, dass mehr als die offizielle Erklärung der Direktion dahintersteckte. Unfälle passieren in jedem Theater, ja, aber so viele Unfälle in so kurzer Zeit, so viele Zufälle – das war doch äußerst unwahrscheinlich.

Gaston stellte sich vor die versperrte Türe des Direktionsbüros. Früher oder später musste einfach einer der Direktoren hier vorbeikommen und diesmal würde er sich nicht mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden abspeisen lassen! Diesmal würde er Fragen stellen und auf Antworten bestehen.

Als er schon fast aufgeben wollte, öffnete sich die Türe und die Direktoren traten in den Gang. „Verzeihung, Messieurs, würden Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten? Ich bin Journalist und…" „Wenn es um die morgige Premiere geht, geben wir keinen Kommentar ab", sagte der größere der beiden Männer unwirsch und wollte an Gaston vorbeigehen. Der Journalist ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach abweisen und verstellte ihm den Weg. „Nein, es geht um etwas viel Wichtigeres. Ich würde gern die Tagebücher der Oper einsehen", erklärte er. „Und worum geht es?" erkundigte sich nun der kleinere, Armand Moncharmin.

„Es geht um das Phantom der Oper."

Der Blick, den sich die Direktoren zuwarfen, sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Sie wussten sofort worum es ging und dass es nicht gerade angenehm werden würde. Dann jedoch lächelten beide und erklärten, es gäbe kein Phantom und hätte niemals eines gegeben und er solle sich doch nicht lächerlich machen. Ein Mann in seinem Alter würde doch sicher nicht mehr an Geister glauben.

„Ich glaube auch nicht an Geister, aber irgendetwas muss damals doch passiert sein. Ich will wissen, was wirklich dahinter steckt."

„Die überhitzte Phantasie alberner Ballettratten!" brummte Firmin und machte Anstalten, Gaston beiseite zu schieben um endlich gehen zu können.

„Hören Sie – ich habe mit Ihrem Vorgänger Monsieur Poligny gesprochen. Er hat mir bestätigt, dass es das Phantom gibt oder zumindest gab und es ihn auf gemeinste Weise erpresst hat. Debinne sagt das Gleiche. Warum sollten die beiden mich belügen? Ich habe mit mehreren ehemaligen und heutigen Mitgliedern des Ensembles gesprochen und alle sagen das Gleiche: nämlich, dass es ein Phantom der Oper gibt! Also, wenn Sie mit diesem Phantom nicht unter einer Decke stecken, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, das Archiv einsehen zu dürfen."

Wieder sahen die Direktoren sich an, Moncharmin deutete etwas mit der linken Hand und Firmin nickte. „Also gut, Sie können das Archiv einsehen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, Sie werden nichts finden", erklärte Moncharmin.

Gaston ging die dicken Bücher durch, in denen alles notiert wurde, was in der Oper passierte. Jedes kleinste Detail war dort verzeichnet. Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit fand er Widersprüche zwischen den Notizen über die Besucher der Oper und dem Kassabuch. Da war Geld verschwunden. Nun kann es schon einmal vorkommen, dass Geld gestohlen wird oder die Kassa ausgeraubt – auch Unterschlagungen sind in einem so großen Betrieb wie der Oper nichts Ungewöhnliches – aber die Fehlbeträge waren einfach zu groß. Und das waren nur die Summen, die ganz offensichtlich einfach „verschwunden" waren, wie viel vertuscht worden war, war nicht zu erkennen. Die offensichtlichen Fehlbeträge waren wahrscheinlich nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: Hier lag ein großer Kriminalfall vor.

Aber das war kein Beweis für die Existenz eines Phantoms – ebenso wenig für seine Nicht-Existenz. Entweder hatten Poligny und Debinne – in deren Amtszeit der größte Teil des Geldes verschwunden war – gelogen und das Phantom nur erfunden, um von sich selbst als Täter abzulenken oder aber Firmin und Moncharmin waren die Lügner und versuchten den Skandal zu vertuschen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Dann plötzlich wurde Gaston stutzig. Eines der dicken Tagebücher fehlte. Ein ganzes Jahrbuch war einfach nicht da. Sofort lief er zu dem Büro des ersten Sekretärs der Oper und meldete, dass eines der Jahrbücher fehlte. „Das wird irgendwer im falschen Regal eingeordnet haben", meinte dieser achselzuckend, „es wird schon wieder auftauchen, keine Sorge."

Als Gaston enttäuscht gehen wollte, hielt ihn der zweite Sekretär auf und flüsterte: „Heute Früh war das Buch noch da. Das Phantom hat es versteckt!" „Wie? Können Sie mir das…" Bevor Gaston weiter nachfragen konnte, war der zweite Sekretär schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Sehr mysteriös, die ganze Angelegenheit.

Am Abend traf Gaston noch einmal die Baronin auf einen Tee. Sie begann: „Und haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?" Gaston seufzte: „Nicht wirklich. Es sind alle so verschlossen, wollen verhindern, dass ich etwas finde. Ich weiß, dass sie lügen, aber ich habe einfach keinen einzigen Beweis. Ihnen fällt nicht zufällig noch etwas ein, das Sie mir noch nicht erzählt haben?"

Die Baronin überlegte angestrengt und zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als hätte sie einen Schlag erhalten. „Doch natürlich!" rief sie aufgeregt, „Natürlich! Es gibt jemanden, der Ihnen weiterhelfen kann. Damals gab es einen Mann, der praktisch ständig in der Oper war und von dem das Gerücht umging, er wüsste mehr über das Phantom als jeder andere. Wie er heißt, weiß ich leider nicht, wir nannten ihn alle „den Perser". Er hatte ein Abonnement, das hat er noch immer. Ich habe ihn erst neulich wieder in der Oper gesehen. Er ist sehr alt und gebrechlich geworden, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem gleich erkannt."

Gaston war so aufgeregt, dass er völlig vergaß, was er eigentlich noch hatte fragen wollen. Er lief noch am selben Abend zurück in die Oper um nach einer Liste der Abonnenten zu fragen. Natürlich wurde ihm dies zuerst verweigert, aber schließlich ließ sich einer der Angestellten hinreißen, gegen Bestechungsgeld eine Abschrift der Liste herauszugeben. Der Journalist studierte die Liste aufmerksam und stellte fest, dass nur ein einziger persischer Name unter den Abonnenten zu finden war.

Schon am nächsten Tag klopfte er an die Tür der angegebenen Adresse. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis ein hagerer Mann öffnete und unfreundlich sagte: „Mein Herr empfängt heute keinen Besuch!"

Bevor er die Türe zuschlagen konnte, stellte Gaston einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen und sagte: „Bitte, es ist wichtig. Ich recherchiere in einem Kriminalfall…" „Nein!" „…und Ihr Herr ist vielleicht der Einzige, der Licht in die Sache bringen kann. Bitte, ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

In dem Moment rief eine tiefe, freundliche Stimme aus der Wohnung etwas in persischer Sprache, woraufhin der hagere Diener widerwillig beiseite trat und Gaston einließ.

Gaston betrat den kleinen Salon und sah in einem Rollstuhl am Fenster eine gebeugte Gestalt. Trotz der vielen Falten im Gesicht, trotz der zitternden Hände strahlte der Mann eine gewisse Würde aus. „Nehmen Sie Platz", forderte der alte Mann den Journalisten auf. Gaston ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er erklärte kurz wer er war und worum es ging.

Der Perser nickte und sagte: „Sie haben an die richtige Türe geklopft. Ich bin der Perser, der damals fast ständig in der Oper war. Aber es tut mir sehr leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Ein Phantom gibt es nicht und hat es auch niemals gegeben. Niemand weiß das besser als ich, denn damals, als all diese schrecklichen Unfälle passiert sind, habe ich die selben Nachforschungen angestellt wie Sie heute. Es tut mir sehr leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie nichts finden werden, genau wie ich nichts gefunden habe."

„Aber, Monsieur, Debinne und Poligny haben mir bestätigt, dass es ein Phantom gab, außerdem habe ich Beweise gefunden, dass sehr viel Geld verschwunden ist und erst gestern – ich betone GESTERN – ist eines der Jahrbücher verschwunden, und zwar genau das, das den betreffenden Zeitraum enthält, in dem das Phantom sein Unwesen getrieben hat. Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass das auch ein Zufall ist?" rief Gaston verärgert.

„Da Sie ganz offensichtlich kein Polizist sind, bin ich nicht verpflichtet, Ihnen irgendetwas zu erzählen. Bitte verlassen Sie meine Wohnung!"

Gaston blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehen. Er war sehr wütend. Bis jetzt hatte er eigentlich gar nichts erreicht. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben! Er war einer großen Sache auf der Spur, das konnte er förmlich riechen. Irgendwann würde ihm ein Beweisstück in die Hände fallen, irgendetwas – und dann müssten die Leute reden, wenn sie nicht selbst verdächtigt werden wollten, etwas mit dem unterschlagenen Geld oder den Unfällen zu tun zu haben.

Schon eine Woche nach seinem Besuch bei dem Perser traf Gaston Moncharmin in einem Café. Zu dem größten Erstaunen des Journalisten begann der Operndirektor von allein zu reden: „Monsieur, Sie arbeiten doch immer noch an der Geschichte über das Phantom, nicht wahr? Hören Sie – in der Oper konnte ich nicht darüber sprechen, ER hätte es gehört. Aber hier kann ich es ja sagen. Hier sind viele Leute, ER würde tagsüber niemals hierher kommen." Der ältere Mann sah sich nervös um, dann beugte er sich zu Gaston und flüsterte: „Es gab wirklich ein Phantom, ich denke, es war ein Mann. Ein genialer Krimineller, der sowohl meine Vorgänger als auch meinen Kompagnon und mich erpresst hat. Seit vielen Jahren ist er verschwunden, aber ich habe immer noch Angst, er könnte eines Tages zurückkommen. Niemand weiß, wer er war oder was aus ihm geworden ist. Verstehen Sie?"

Gaston rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und nickte. Jetzt bekam er endlich Ergebnisse. Moncharmin zog ein Bündel vergilbtes Papier aus der Tasche und schob es Gaston hin. „Dies sind die Erpresserbriefe, die das Phantom mir und der damaligen Primadonna La Carlotta geschrieben hat. Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, ich weiß nichts. Aber wenn Sie etwas herausfinden sollten, bitte, sagen Sie es mir." Dann gab er ihm noch ein kleines Büchlein mit der Erklärung: „Ich habe stichwortartig Tagebuch geführt, damals. Lesen Sie es! Da steht alles drin, was ich über das Phantom weiß."

Gaston warf einen Blick auf die Briefe. Sie waren auf einem teuren Papier geschrieben, die Tinte war verblasst und sah rötlichbraun aus, musste jedoch einmal leuchtend rot gewesen sein. Die Handschrift war nur schwer zu entziffern, die Buchstaben waren abgehackt und krakelig, der Schreiber war ganz offensichtlich auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Linien einzuhalten. Beinahe wie die Schrift eines Kindes, und verwischt obendrein, als wäre jemand mit dem Ärmel über die feuchte Tinte gefahren. War das alles nur ein dumme-Jungen-Streich? Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein! Kein Kind wäre in der Lage so zu schreiben, denn der Text – einmal entziffert – zeugte von einem gebildeten, wortgewandten Schreiber. Gaston wusste sofort, dass er einen Schatz in der Hand hielt. Die Erpresserbriefe des berüchtigten Phantoms der Oper!

Nachdem er sowohl die Briefe als auch das Tagebuch des Direktors genau studiert hatte, wusste er zwar, dass es einen Mann gegeben hatte, der die Direktoren erpresst hatte, ihm 20.000,- Franc pro Monat zu bezahlen, Loge 5 zu reservieren und die Primadonna Carlotta gestürzt hatte, um eine unbekannte junge Sängerin an ihre Stelle zu setzen. Diese junge Sängerin – ihr Name war Christine Daaé – war plötzlich von der Bühne weg entführt worden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Soweit die Fakten. Aber diese Fakten waren mehr als dürftig. Gaston musste unbedingt etwas über diesen Mann herausfinden. Wer war er? Woher kam er? Warum hatte er das alles getan? Wohin war er verschwunden? Der Einzige, der etwas darüber wissen könnte, war der Perser, der ihn bereits einmal abgewiesen hatte. Aber er würde ihn wieder konfrontieren, diesmal würde er dem alten Mann die Briefe zeigen und ihn direkt mit dem Verdacht konfrontieren, der Perser und das Phantom wären ein und derselbe Mann. Gaston glaubte es selbst nicht, aber er hoffte, dass dieser gewagte Bluff den alten Perser aus der Reserve locken und zum Sprechen bringen würde.

Tatsächlich reagierte der Perser schockiert, als er die Handschrift auf dem vergilbten Papier sah. „Woher haben Sie die?" fragte er erschrocken. „Vom Direktor. Monsieur, wollen Sie nun nicht doch etwas erzählen? Sie wissen doch sehr viel mehr als alle anderen, nicht wahr? Alle ehemaligen Angestellten der Oper haben gesagt, dass Sie der Einzige waren, der keine Angst vor dem Phantom hatte."

Der Perser seufzte. „Nein, Monsieur, ich war wohl derjenige, der die größte Angst von allen hatte, denn ich kannte Erik."

Gaston horchte auf. Erik? Endlich wurde sein Phantom greifbar, endlich würde er erfahren, was passiert war, endlich kam er der Wahrheit auf die Spur!

„Erzählen Sie doch bitte von ihm", bat Gaston beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Viel kann ich nicht erzählen, denn Erik war sehr gut darin, seine Spuren zu verwischen."

So begann es, Gaston lief jeden Tag zur Wohnung des Persers, um den Erzählungen des alten Mannes zu lauschen und eifrig Notizen zu machen. Was er da erfuhr, war einfach unglaublich. Die Geschichte war so unglaublich, dass er zuerst dachte, der alte Mann würde ihm eine Lügengeschichte auftischen, um ihn loszuwerden. Aber dann gab ihm der Perser Briefe – geschrieben in einer schönen, ebenmäßigen Handschrift mit blauer Tinte, alle unterzeichnet mit „Christine". Diese Christine – zweifellos die junge Christine Daaé – hatte offensichtlich eine Art Tagebuch in Briefform geführt. Die Briefe richteten sich an einen jungen Mann namens Raoul, in den sie ganz offensichtlich verliebt gewesen war. „Raoul de Chagny, den sie später geheiratet hat", erklärte der Perser mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Es dauerte Monate bis Gaston aus all den Bruchstücken, die er gesammelt hatte – den Erzählungen der Baronin, die einst die Ballettratte Meg Giry gewesen war, den Aufzeichnungen des Direktors, den Erpresserbriefen, alten Zeitungsartikeln und schließlich den Erzählungen des Persers – die ganze Geschichte in mühevoller Kleinarbeit zusammengepuzzelt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er einen guten Eindruck davon bekommen, was für Menschen Raoul de Chagny, Christine Daaé und der mysteriöse Erik gewesen sein mussten. Diese Geschichte war zu gut für einen einzigen Zeitungsartikel, viel zu gut. Daraus könnte ein Roman werden. Ja, genau, das war der Roman, der nur darauf zu warten schien, von ihm geschrieben zu werden.

Tatsächlich veröffentlichte Gaston sein Buch mit dem Titel „le Fantôme de l'Opéra" nicht lange danach. Stolz ging er mit einem Exemplar des frisch gedruckten Buches zu dem Direktor Moncharmin um sich für die Zusammenarbeit zu bedanken und ihm das Buch zu geben. Moncharmin und Firmin waren sehr erstaunt, als sie es durchblätterten, was der junge Journalist alles herausgefunden hatte. Dann meinte Moncharmin augenzwinkernd: „Aber Monsieur, das mit der Leiche im Unterbau – das stimmt doch gar nicht. War das künstlerische Freiheit?" „Nun, es ist ein Roman – ich habe die Leiche zwar nicht gefunden, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er da unten irgendwo begraben liegt. Und um zu verhindern, dass irgendwelche neugierigen Leute den ganzen Unterbau umgraben und ihn in seiner Ruhe stören, habe ich geschrieben, dass ich Eriks sterbliche Überreste bereits gefunden habe. Sie verstehen doch sicher, nach allem, was ich über ihn weiß, könnte ich einfach nicht zulassen, dass er in seiner Totenruhe gestört wird. Er hat es im Leben schwer genug gehabt, er soll nicht auch noch im Tod als Schauobjekt für einen gaffenden Mob missbraucht werden. Das verstehen Sie doch, nicht wahr, meine Herren?"

Firmin lächelte und meinte: „Ich verstehe Sie gut. Möge er in Frieden ruhen."

Was Gaston nicht wusste und niemals erfahren sollte, war, dass kaum dass er das Opernhaus verlassen hatte, die Direktoren eine Türe zum Nebenzimmer öffneten, in dem bereits der Perser und ein hagerer Mann, der einen weiten schwarzen Umhang trug und sein Gesicht hinter eine beigefarbenen Seidenmaske verbarg, auf sie warteten.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, meine Freunde. Darauf genehmigen wir uns einen Schluck!" sagte der maskierte Mann.

„Einen Schluck von MEINEM Cognac wohlgemerkt", protestierte Firmin nur scheinbar verärgert, „Wird Ihnen dieses Spiel niemals langweilig, Erik? Das war wirklich nicht nett von uns den armen Kerl so hereinzulegen. Ihr trauriges Schicksal hat ihm ja fast das Herz gebrochen – ihn so anzulügen, wirklich!"

„Es war wirklich nicht richtig, Erik, und hör bitte auf, so selbstzufrieden zu grinsen", tadelte der Perser.

„Aber Daroga, woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich grinse? Ich trage eine Vollgesichtsmaske!" „Ja, das schon, aber inzwischen kenne ich dich gut genug, um zu wissen, wann du grinst und wann nicht."

„Gebt es doch zu, meine Freunde, es hat euch auch Spaß gemacht!" rief Erik lachend und griff nach einem Glas um sich Cognac einzuschenken, „Und außerdem, wem schadet es? Er hat seinen Roman, wir hatten unseren Spaß und soeben habe ich einen Brief von meiner lieben Christine und ihrem Raoul erhalten, die den Roman ebenfalls schon gelesen hat und herzlich darüber gelacht hat.

Nein, meine Herren, es hätte viel mehr Schaden angerichtet, wenn er die echten Briefe oder die echten Notizen in die Hände bekommen hätte. Dann wäre ich gezwungen, unser freundschaftliches Verhältnis – das doch bisher zu unser aller Nutzen war – zu beenden und wieder zu meinen alten Methoden zurückzukehren und das will doch niemand hier, nicht wahr?"

Die Direktoren sahen sich bei diesen Worten erschrocken an. Obwohl sie Erik nun schon seit Jahren kannten und ihnen die Wahrheit über die Phantom – Affäre bekannt war, war er ihnen immer noch unheimlich, denn sie wussten nur zu genau wozu er fähig gewesen war und wieder sein könnte. Dass er inzwischen alt geworden war und nur noch mühsam auf einen Stock gestützt gehen konnte, würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht davon abhalten können, ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wenn er nur wollte.

Und warum sollten sie das bequeme Arrangement, das sie vor Jahren mit dem Phantom getroffen hatten, aufgeben, nur um nicht ein wenig schwindeln zu müssen?

Die vier Männer erinnerten sich nur zu gut daran, wie die Situation beinahe eskaliert wäre.

Damals, als die Carlotta die arme Christine ständig drangsalierte, bis die junge Frau beinahe vor Verzweiflung vom Dach gesprungen wäre – was ihr Vater im letzten Augenblick hatte verhindern können.

Damals, als dieser Vicomte Raoul de Chagny aufgetaucht war und die Sängerin Christine Daaé heiraten wollte. Ihr Vater war so wütend gewesen, er hatte immer gehofft, seine Tochter würde die Karriere machen, die ihm wegen seiner Entstellung verwehrt geblieben war. Dabei hatte er doch so viel für sie riskiert! Und das alles wollte sie aufgeben, um einen jungen, mittellosen Vicomte zu heiraten.

Das war wohl das einzige Mal in seinem Leben, dass Erik seine Tochter beinahe geschlagen hätte. Aber dann hatte er eingesehen, dass sein einziges Kind eigene Ideen und Träume hatte und er nicht von ihr erwarten durfte, dass sie stellvertretend für ihn seine Träume ausleben würde. Ohne die Freundschaft zu dem Perser, der ihm lange gut zureden musste, hätte er das wahrscheinlich nicht eingesehen und damit das Glück seiner Tochter zerstört.

Sein guter Freund, der Daroga, der schließlich zwischen Erik und den Direktoren vermittelt hatte, sodass sie nun alle drei mit ihrer Abmachung zufrieden sein konnten. Erik hatte die künstlerische Leitung des Hauses übernommen, wovon beide Direktoren keine Ahnung hatten. Sie kümmerten sich um die wirtschaftlichen Belange und sorgten dafür, dass Erik niemals in Erscheinung treten musste. Nur diese vier Männer – und Christine natürlich – wussten, wer der eigentliche künstlerische Leiter der Oper war. Und dass er dafür ein Gehalt beanspruchte, war wohl für niemanden ein Problem.

„Also, ich denke, dies hier war mein Meisterstück als Meister der Geschichtenerzähler", sagte Erik und hob sein Glas, „der letzte Streich des Phantoms der Oper, ein würdiger Abschluss meiner Karriere als Gespenst. Zum Wohl!

Auf DAS PHANTOM DER OPER!"

**Ende**

_Ich bitte untertänigst um Reviews._


End file.
